totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Niagara Brawls
Niagara Brawls is the nineteenth episode of Total Drama World Tour. Synopsis The remaining seven are dumped in Niagara Falls for their next challenge, where it is revealed that one person is debuting onto the show and that the teams have merged. The challenges have a wedding theme, leading to added tension for three particular couples. A powerful manipulator attempts to convince the others to vote off a contestant they considered a threat. They ultimately succeed, forcing one of the friendliest competitors to leave the plane. Plot Ezekiel is briefly seen taking a piece of cheese from a rat at the start of the episode, and then hides after noticing the sleeping contestants being dragged to the cargo hold area by the interns. The scene then cuts to a sleeping Owen having a pleasant dream, in which he is naked and floating with balloons in the clouds. The dream soon turns into a nightmare when Alejandro starts popping the balloons with candy canes, to which Owen responds by telling Alejandro that he cannot use candy canes for evil. Alejandro laughs evilly at Owen, popping all his balloons at once. When Owen falls in his dream after the balloons are all popped, he wakes up and notices that he and the other contestants have been dropped out of the plane. Owen screams and wakes up the others. While falling, two swan paddle-boats are also falling with them. The contestants cling onto the boats as they fall and land in the water, and soon realize they are heading towards a massive waterfall. While praying to live, Courtney says she will promise to tutor any stupid person, even Duncan, which made him promise to forget what she said. Cody says that if they survive the ordeal, he will let Sierra kiss him. Everyone stares at him in shock and he tells them they are all going to die anyway. Upon hearing this, Sierra becomes determined to get her kiss. She ties Owen to a rope, uses her monstrous strength to throw him into the other boat as an anchor, before furiously paddling both boats to safety. Sierra then kisses Cody as her reward, prompting a horrified Cody to brush his teeth rapidly and throw up in the confessional. On shore, Chris comes in and tells them they are back in Canada, more specifically, Niagara Falls. They then head to Niagara Falls Casino, but have to be in the concert theater because most of them are all under age. Chris then tells them that a contestant will be back on the show, and both Duncan and Cody want it to be Gwen. However, they are shown in the musical number that it's Blaineley, who most of the contestants don't really know about. Blaineley sings Blainerific, where she brags about herself. When Blaineley asks which team she is on, Chris announces that the teams are disbanded. The guys agree to be close, even though they aren't teammates anymore. Chris then announces that since they are in the honeymoon capital of the world, they will be in pairs for an "arranged marriage." The boys will be placed in a giant casino machine, and the girls will pull the lever to see who will be their partner/husband and for fun, Chris adds a bear in the slot machine too. Sierra pulls first and gets Alejandro, but Sierra shuts the door, smashing his arm, and begs Chris not to have him. Heather takes him instead, greatly upsetting Courtney. Blaineley then pulls and gets Owen. She is okay with this, thinking that Owen will help her file since he is an audience favorite. Courtney then pulls the handle and after getting mauled by the bear, pulls again and gets Duncan, which neither of them is happy about. Sierra is then left with Cody, much to his dismay. In the first part of the challenge, the grooms must lead their blindfolded brides to a wedding dress, while avoiding many obstacles, and if a duo doesn't get a dress, they can't advance to the next challenge. Duncan messes with Courtney during the challenge, and Cody doesn't try since he doesn't like being Sierra's "groom." Heather reaches the dresses first, followed by Blaineley. Alejandro then leads Courtney to her dress after Duncan keeps messing with her, to Heather's annoyance. When Chris announces that the challenge is over, Sierra literally runs through the obstacles and somehow gets the last dress to everyone's shock and bewilderment. In the second part of the challenge, the couples must walk over Niagara Falls, on a tightrope, with the grooms carrying their brides. Since they were the first couple to get a dress, Alejandro and Heather get a head start and for a dangerous twist, Chris added some sharks to the water below the Falls. Before they start, Alejandro talks to Duncan about Owen's popularity making him a threat to them and makes a deal: If Duncan votes off Owen, Alejandro will vote with him next, even if it's Courtney. The challenge starts, and Heather and Alejandro argue over who will be eliminated. After Heather's bickering, Alejandro "accidentally" loses his balance, sending him and Heather falling into Niagara Falls. He reveals in the confessional that he didn't want to look too strong on his own, especially after the teams just dissolved. Sierra and Cody are next and Sierra carries Cody. In the confessional, Sierra reveals that she became a pre-ordained minister on the Internet and that she can legally marry herself and Cody, as long as he says "I do." When they reach Chef to answer the trivia part of the challenge, Sierra keeps trying to get Cody to say "I do,". Chef claims that Sierra failed to declare her "crazy" status, and had to turn back, which cost them the challenge. The two then run into Owen and Blaineley on the tightrope. As neither of them wish to move back, they all end up falling into the water after Sierra kicks Owen in the knee and pulls Blaineley's hair extensions for upsetting Cody. Courtney and Duncan angrily cross the tightrope without any difficulty and answer all the questions correctly, but end up fighting about how they can't stand each other. Chef asks the two if they have anything to declare. Duncan says that his "wifey" needs a breath mint, and Courtney says that Duncan's piercings only distract people from his lack of personality. Duncan throws Courtney off of him, and Chris then announces that they won invincibility. The losing couples are seen swimming for their lives in order to get away from the sharks, using Owen as a raft. In the confessional, Sierra is upset that she couldn't marry herself to Cody because he didn't say "I do." Cody and Alejandro are seen outside, with the former desperately needing to use the bathroom. When Sierra exits and asks Cody if he needs to go, Cody replies with "I do." Sierra, after catching that, thinks they are legally married and declares to Cody that she doesn't believe in divorce. Cody protests that it wasn't real, but isn't so certain himself. Alejandro then congratulates them since he's technically the witness, and asks for a favor in return which Sierra agrees to do. All she has to do is vote for Owen. When the votes are counted, the votes go: two for Heather, two for Sierra, and four for Owen, meaning he's eliminated. Blaineley is genuinely sad for Owen, but fake-cries in an attempt to gain favor with the audience. While he is trying to exit the plane, Owen gets stuck in the exit and Alejandro kicks him out of the plane, only to get farted in the face by him. Chris then signs off the episode. Exclusive clip Owen is seen taking the Drop of Shame. He is sad about his elimination and states that he will miss the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. He goes on to list some of the foods that he wants to eat, such as pizza with triple cheese, microwave hot-dogs and more. Three sharks are then seen sitting around a table, which Owen lands on. The screen then fades to black. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)